


When You Snog upon a Frog

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, frog prince Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/25/18: “beard, linger, rain”This week's theme is "magic."I'm not British but I know what "snog" means, plus it rhymes with "frog."Think of the old Disney tune, "When you wish upon a star."It's CRACK!





	When You Snog upon a Frog

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/25/18: “beard, linger, rain”
> 
> This week's theme is "magic."
> 
> I'm not British but I know what "snog" means, plus it rhymes with "frog."
> 
> Think of the old Disney tune, "When you wish upon a star."
> 
> It's CRACK!

The frog turned into a prince. Well, into a guy, who _could_ be a prince, with a crown and princely attire.

Any attire actually.

“You kissed me!” he cried. “ _Why_ would you kiss a frog?”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me, not kink-shaming me?”

He had a beard, not what you’d expect on an ex-amphibian. Stiles’s eyes lingered on its beauty.

“Would you happen to have something to… cover…?”

“I’ve got this umbrella. Weather forecast predicted rain.”

“I suppose it’ll do,” the guy replied, hiding his crown jewels.

“I’ve got pants, but... at my place.”

“Very well. To your place then.”


End file.
